


一个无聊的现代AU

by jijijijijiu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 一个无聊的现代AU
Relationships: skywalker family drama - Relationship





	一个无聊的现代AU

01  
蕾伊是卢克从贾库带回来的孤儿。  
卢克回科洛桑的那天，来接他的只有安纳金。本来韩也想来，但一想到要和安纳金见面，他就打消了心思。  
于是安纳金就成了蕾伊遇到的第一个卢克的家人。小姑娘怯生生地躲在卢克身后，卢克一侧身，她正好对上了安纳金探究的目光。一大一小对视了好半天，安纳金才一言不发地朝着蕾伊点了点头，算是打了个招呼。  
凶。  
这是蕾伊对安纳金的第一印象。  
02  
安纳金其实早就知道蕾伊的事情。  
因为职业原因，卢克大部分的时间都在世界最贫困最混乱的角落里度过。他一年里能在科洛桑呆的时间满打满算都没有一个月。他在科洛桑的时候就和安纳金住在一起，这么多年了他也没想过搬出去，而安纳金更是巴不得儿子一直能住在自己身边。  
直到蕾伊出现，卢克萌生了收养蕾伊的念头，安纳金的反应就成了他考虑的第一要素。本来，只要是卢克想要的，安纳金就很少有说“不”的时候，而卢克提到“收养蕾伊”这个要求时眼中的希冀更是让安纳金最后一丝抗拒烟消云散。更何况，收养蕾伊后随之而来的，就是卢克总算决定安定下来——最起码，在蕾伊长大前。与儿子留在科洛桑，留在自己身边相比，收留一个小姑娘的事情也就显得微不足道了。  
“养。”安纳金真心诚意的对儿子说，“你喜欢就养。”  
当时还远在贾库的卢克对着父亲的全息影像，挣扎了半天，才压下了提醒安纳金蕾伊是个人而不是小猫小狗的冲动。  
03  
莱娅对这件事情持百分之两百的支持态度。韩则是为此打趣了卢克好一阵子。唯一被蒙在鼓里的就是刚刚开始自己大学生活的本——直到他在自家餐桌上遇到一个陌生的小姑娘，本才知道舅舅领养了一个小姑娘。  
突然多出来一个妹妹的本和蕾伊又是大眼瞪小眼，气氛比蕾伊在机场遇见安纳金的时候还尴尬。在令人窒息的沉默中，本非常拒绝的跑了。留下满屋子大人面面相觑不知所措。  
在一片令人尴尬的沉默中，第一个反应过来的莱娅连忙安抚地抱过蕾伊。卢克眼巴巴地瞅着外甥跑走的方向，不光觉得自己被讨厌了，还觉得自己连累了蕾伊。  
单身了一辈子的卢克自然想象不出就在刚刚和蕾伊对视的五分钟里，本的内心到底发生了怎样的波动。韩可能有点感觉到，但他正忙着在老丈人刀削般的目光中努力存活下来。  
安纳金·天行者人生里的第一定律，把一切事情归罪给欧比旺。  
如果欧比旺不在，那就归罪给韩·索罗。  
04  
卢克刚回科洛桑的那个月里，因为工作的变动，卢克算是每天都忙着昏天暗地。蕾伊的教育落后同龄人一大截，卢克本就准备让蕾伊在家里先把学习的进度补上，再送蕾伊上学。当然，刚来科洛桑这段时间，卢克是想让蕾伊先适应适应科洛桑的生活。但因为他自己又分身乏术，带着蕾伊适应环境的任务就落在了安纳金身上。安纳金也算是退居幕后多年，曾经闲到一天给儿子打二十个电话。但让他带孩子，压根没有这方面经验的安纳金顿时犯了难——莱娅和卢克都不是在他身边长大的，而本长大过程中莱娅就差没在本身上挂个牌子写着安纳金勿近。  
当然，奶孩子这种事情，当然是难不住安纳金的。  
他把蕾伊扔给了正在放寒假的本。  
05  
作为安纳金的头号脑残粉，本还是很听安纳金的话的。  
他带着蕾伊几乎逛遍了科洛桑所有适合小孩子的地方。  
蕾伊在前面走着，他在后面跟着。  
第三天的时候，黑衣黑裤黑帽，黑帽底下长度遮住了大半张脸的油腻黑发，一直离着蕾伊三米远默默跟着蕾伊的本在热心市民的举报下被两个警察扣走了。  
罪名是绑架儿童未遂。  
作为警察眼中绑架未遂案的目标，蕾伊花了半个多小时，都没能向警察解释清楚。  
莱娅卢克来警察局的时候，蕾伊几乎没敢上前和他们相认。  
06  
蕾伊过了好几天才再次见到本。  
那会儿蕾伊正一个人坐在客厅里拼乐高死星。她房间里还有好几套，都是卢克买来给她消磨时间的。  
她在贾库从来没有见过这种玩具，因此一旦上手就不可自拔。沉浸在乐高世界里的蕾伊一直到面前多了一道阴影，才发现本的到来。  
她抬头，第一眼差点没认出对方——本原本到了肩膀的卷发被剪成了光头，一贯的黑衣黑裤变成了白色T恤和淡蓝色牛仔裤，T恤衫上还印着一只挤眉弄眼的加菲猫。唯一没变的就是他的黑眼圈和宛若周围人都欠他一座死星的臭脸。  
蕾伊低头瞅瞅自己手上的积木，又抬头看了看本沉默的表情，试探着问道：“你要一起玩么？”  
两人对视了三分钟，本动作僵硬地坐在了蕾伊前面。  
蕾伊欲哭无泪地看着本坐下的时候用他那（相对于蕾伊来说）庞大的身躯把蕾伊刚刚拼好的半个死星挤到了一边。  
然后这半个死星轰然倒塌。  
07  
晚上的时候卢克和安纳金回来。做饭的一向是安纳金——尽管没人相信，但勉强算是退休在家的安纳金的确包办了家中基本所有的家务。  
一直到坐到了餐桌旁，本都没从“姥爷居然会做饭”这个震撼中清醒过来。而在他菜放进去的瞬间，那种焦中带糊酸苦交杂的味道就在他的口腔中弥漫开来。  
“咳咳咳咳……”猛地将嘴里的这对垃圾吐了出来的本抑制不住地干咳着。  
等他好不容易从刚刚吃到的生化武器中存活下来，一抬头，他就看到周围三个人错综复杂的目光。  
安纳金冲着外孙挑了挑眉，要笑不笑地开口道：“小子，你爸就是这么教你对待食物的？”  
卢克和蕾伊向他投来的目光里也带着谴责。  
冷汗浸透了他的后背。  
本觉得自己可能会死在这顿饭上。  
TBC 


End file.
